Gilgamesh (Fate Series)
|-|Gilgamesh= |-|Casual Wear= |-|"Full Power"= Summary Gilgamesh is the Archer-class Servant of Tokiomi Tohsaka during the Fourth Holy Grail War. After Tokiomi's death, he forged a new contract with Kirei Kotomine that lasted until the Fifth Holy Grail War. He is the King of Heroes, the hero of the oldest epic poem in human history, who possessed all things in the world. Two-thirds a god and one-third human, and born from the union of King Lugalbanda and the goddess Rimat-Ninsun, he was a despot that ruled over and protected Uruk from all things, eventually turning against the gods themselves. While in his youth he was an earnest and kind boy, he grew highly arrogant as he matured, becoming a tyrant, and though Uruk's people suffered, the city prospered. Disgusted by his rebellious and destructive behavior, the gods created Enkidu to get him back under their thumb, and they confronted each other outside of the Temple of Uruk. In this fight, for the first time in his life, Gilgamesh was challenged by an equal. He emptied out his vault fighting against Enkidu for days, and when the battle eventually ended, the two of them had become great friends. They worked and adventured side by side for years, battling against monsters side by side and protecting Uruk. After the goddess Ishtar fell in love with him and he rejected her, the Bull of Heaven was unleashed on Uruk. After the seven years of destruction caused by the beast, he and Enkidu bound it with the Chains of Heaven and defeated it. Enraged and humiliated, Ishtar begged for them both to be put to death, but only Enkidu was punished. He died, returning to nothing but mud, and a distraught Gilgamesh cursed the gods, swearing that he would never call another his friend. At that moment, seeing the only person to ever equal him die, Gilgamesh became obsessed with his own mortality and set out on a journey to become immortal. He searched out the sage Ziusudra, an immortal who hailed from an era before the Great Flood that had wiped out most of humanity. He searched for decades but only discovered that Ziusudra had joined the gods to become immortal, becoming half-plant in the process. But he told Gilgamesh of another method, a herb that would make him immortal without having to depend on the gods or give up his humanity in such a way. He found this herb, and while he bathed, he felt true satisfaction and happiness in his own actions and successes for the first time in his life. But the herb, carelessly set aside in Gilgamesh's impatience and vanity, was eaten by a snake, which gained the immortal property of shedding its skin. Gilgamesh, realizing his journey had all been pointless, laughed hysterically, and returned to Uruk, having accepted his mortality and limited lifespan. There, he ruled Uruk as a wise king until he finally passed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, up to at least 7-A with the Gate of Babylon, higher with Merodach. At least High 7-A with Enuma Elish, 5-B with full power Enuma Elish | At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C, higher with Enuma Elish Name: Archer, Gilgamesh, King of Heroes Origin: Fate/stay night Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Summoned in his prime as an adult, though he possesses all the experience that he did in life, and spent 10 years incarnated in the world) Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Possesses a Noble Phantasm that allows him to levitate off the ground and take flight faster than any modern magi), possesses the prototype forms of every Noble Phantasm and all other things created by human hands and can fire them from portals, Curse Manipulation with various Noble Phantasms, Danmaku via Gate of Babylon, supernatural luck in collecting and maintaining wealth,Social Influencing and minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, Electricity Manipulation with Auto-Defensors, Attack Reflection, Possession (Non-combat applicable), Energy Projection with various Noble Phantasms, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attacks, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Invisibility with Ring of Invisibility and Cap of Invisibility, Regeneration, Immortality, and/or Magic Negation with various Noble Phantasms, Flight, Stealth, Explosion Manipulation with Vimana, Clairvoyance and Precognition with Sha Naqba Imuru (Allows him to instantly discern great truths, such as the identity of another Servant and their Noble Phantasms, can see the possibilities of parallel worlds, predicting the future and knowing exactly what to do), Chain Manipulation with Enkidu, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Air Manipulation, Energy Projection and Space-Time Manipulation with Ea (Can fire a vortex of energy and wind that dislocates space-time and rends space), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form (Lost once he became incarnated by the mud of the Grail), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Resistance to Magic (Increased further by his armor, includes effects such as Petrification and Spatial Manipulation), Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation (Is unaffected by the space-time dislocation created through the use of Enuma Elish and was unhindered by the collapse of Rider's Reality Marble), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), possesses incredibly strong willpower (Not even All the World's Evil can corrupt his ego, and was in fact completely ineffective, allowing him to fight back even when consumed and digested by Sakura), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities) | All previous abilities, along with Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Completely unaffected by the Far Side of the Moon, which negates the existence of any object within it due to it representing "nil"), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation (After obtaining the power of the Root of the Beginning, BB, who is able to manipulate space-time, causality, probability, information, gravity, life, death, minds, senses, powers, and souls through her usage of Potnia Theron, was unable to affect Gilgamesh due to being opposed by a power of equal potency) Attack Potency: At least City level (Could parry a few blows from Saber and Shirou when he was using Noble Phantasms projected with Unlimited Blade Works, and his strength is only slightly below that of Saber), up to at least Mountain level with the Gate of Babylon (His highest-ranked treasures can easily kill Berserker and repel his axe-sword. Shattered Caster's barriers, which are stated to be as strong as Berserker's body, like glass), at least Mountain level+ with Merodach (Easily overpowered and shattered Caliburn, which killed Berserker seven times over in Fate and can showcase light on the level of Excalibur, albeit weaker). At least Large Mountain level with Enuma Elish (Destroyed Rider's Reality Marble and easily overpowered Excalibur), Planet level with full power Enuma Elish (Ea is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm, likely capable of overpowering Akhilleus Kosmos, which embodies the World. When used in Fate/strange fake, it would have destroyed the World without Enkidu's intervention, and when used by his younger self, it destroyed the Mirror World, a Reality Marble the size of Earth, and Gilgamesh's is stronger). Enuma Elish also ignores conventional durability (It shows the "Truth" of creation, functioning on the same principle as Slash Emperor, which can kill Ultimate Ones, the strongest beings of each planet in the Solar System). | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (The strongest Heroic Spirit, far above the likes of BB, who had absolute authority over the Moon Cell, and defeated Kiara, who is comparable to Mara, who is the universe itself and has power to burn it), higher with Enuma Elish. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Saber, Lancer, and Berserker, comparable to his Prototype self and Enkidu, who is this fast. Piloted the Vimana, which easily outpaced a fighter jet elevated to the level of a Noble Phantasm by Lancelot's Knight of Owner. Fought against True Archer, whose arrows can bypass the lightning bolts fired by his Auto-Defensors in Fate/strange fake). | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to the other Servants in their Mythic Formal Wear, who traveled 1,500 lightyears in a short span of time). Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans. Effortlessly picked up Saber by her foot with one hand) Striking Strength: At least City Class, up to at least Mountain Class with Noble Phantasms from the Gate of Babylon, at least Mountain Class+ with Merodach | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ (Damaged Kiara Sessyoin in close combat) Durability: At least City level (Should be comparable to other Servants even unarmored), Mountain level with armor (Tanked multiple attacks from Saber and can take all three slashes from Tsubame Gaeshi. Withstood Merodach after part of its light was deflected back at him by Avalon.) | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Can trade blows with Kiara and survive her Noble Phantasm). Stamina: Very high. Can stay in the world without a Master for a week before being incarnated, fight against Sakura while being broken down into magical energy, can survive having his arm cut off, being stabbed in the chest by Shirou, and then being shot in the head by Archer, dying only because he was absorbed into the singularity created by the Grail. Fought against Enkidu for several days straight, ultimately expending the entirety of the Gate of Babylon. Range: Extended melee range, at least hundreds of meters with Gate of Babylon. Kilometers (Shattered Rider's Reality Marble) to Planetary with Enuma Elish (Can destroy the World). Standard Equipment: His armor, and everything within the Gate of Babylon. Intelligence: Created to be the pinnacle of all humans, Gilgamesh is an exceptionally intelligent individual when he wants to be, easily seeing through lies and discerning any number of forms of magecraft with a glance, predicting the number of weapons Shirou would project at once and countering him with an equal number of weapons from his treasury, instantly seeing through Caster's faked death, and backing away from Saber after she formed a contract with Rin. In addition, Sha Naqba Imuru allows him to see all possible outcomes, allowing him to always make the correct move and discern the True Names and Noble Phantasms of his opponent if he wishes. However, this intelligence is held back by his incredible arrogance, as he refuses to go all out against most opponents due to believing himself to be far above them, actively restraining the use of Sha Naqba Imuru, and only releasing more than a few Noble Phantasms at a time when he's feeling playful or irritated. In addition, due to his position as a king rather than a warrior, he has only mastered a handful of the Noble Phantasms stored in his treasury, preventing him from unleashing their effects most of the time. Weaknesses: Gilgamesh is insufferably arrogant and will thus almost always hold back unless he sees his opponent as entertaining or worthy of his power. He barely knows how to wield most of the weapons in the Gate of Babylon. After being "blackened" by the mud of the Grail, he physically incarnated and lost the ability to enter spirit form. His arrogance makes him unlikely to use Enuma Elish at its full power unless facing a worthy opponent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms GOB_fate_stay_night.jpg|The Gate of Babylon as seen in the original visual novel 0NngTU7.gif|Gilgamesh summoning weapons from the Gate Keyofthekingslaw.png|Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu Ec0971e86101a1a94bac6a9656b1297f3470f8e7 hq.gif|Uses the summoned Noble Phantasms as projectiles GOB_Extra_CCC.gif|Gate of Babylon in Fate/Extra CCC Gilgamesh_GoB_Strange_Fake.png|As seen in Strange/Fake Gil_Enkidu_Clash.png|Clashing with Enkidu Gate of Babylon: The King's Treasure: Gilgamesh's great treasury. It is a storehouse that contains the countless treasures of the world collected by Gilgamesh, and by using Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu, he can open an invisible door to its contents to summon them whenever he pleases. It contains the prototypes of all Noble Phantasms, which are fired from his vault as projectiles, though he can also summon them directly into his hand for when he wants to fight up close. Due to the sheer number of Noble Phantasms he possesses, it is impossible for one to try and take them head on as they possess various unknown abilities to properly counter virtually any Servant recorded in the Throne of Heroes. The rate and power of the Noble Phantasms he releases depend on the situation he is in as well as how he will use them and who he is facing against. Additionally, he can also have them summoned right next to his opponent or from all directions to either attack them in surprise or to overwhelm them. It is through the usage of this Noble Phantasm in this way, having adopted this manner from his fight with Enkidu in life, that makes him summoned into the Archer-class. It has an incredibly efficient mana cost, needed only to open the gates, to begin with. He can prepare and produce hundreds or even a thousand Noble Phantasm at once if he wishes, and can return them to the vault whenever he pleases, even mid-flight. The Gate of Babylon contains all the treasures in the world, including the "wisdom of humanity" or in other words the the basis for all things constructed by humans throughout human history, from the works of the Library of Alexandria, to board games, to even airplanes and submarines. The only technology he lacks are things that would be created by humans with entirely new concepts, and the technology of extraterrestrial races. In addition to the "wisdom of humanity," he also possesses the Prototypes of all Noble Phantasms, as all heroes' myths and legends are derived from his in some way, due to his status as the original hero. As such he is able to overwhelm any Servant by targeting their weaknesses with the Noble Phantasms. While he does not possess Noble Phantasms that were made before or after his time, such as some Divine Constructs, or Noble Phantasms that are formed from a Heroic Spirit's life and legend like God Hand, he would possess something that could be considered their prototypes, even if it was a paradox. Notable items within the Gate of Babylon include: Dainslef.png|Dáinsleif Durandal.png|Durandal: The Peerless Sword Gae_bolg.png|Gae Bolg Gram.png|Gram Harpe_v3.png|Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe Houtengeki.png|Houtengeki Vajra.png|Vajra Gobweapons.png|Unnamed weapons seen in Fate/Zero Gate_of_Babylon_ccc.png|Unnamed Weapons seen in Fate/Extra CCC GilGoBCCCUse.gif|Gilgamesh using several weapons from Gate of Babylon in melee combat * Anti-Spirit Incense: An ash-like powder that attracts walking corpses like those summoned by Angra Mainyu. * Auto-Defensors: A series of golden discs that float around Gilgamesh and can defend an area as large as a single floor building. They defend Gilgamesh from virtually any projectile by shooting them down with innumerable lightning bolts as they approach. It provides sufficient protection against even a storm of surprise attacks from Enkidu. However, a sufficiently fast projectile, such as True Archer's arrows, would be able to bypass them completely. * Command Spells: In Fate/Extra CCC, Gilgamesh has collected several Command Spells that would normally be used to bind Servants like himself and can provide them to a new Master if he wishes to establish a contract with them. * Curtain of Night: A magical item mentioned in passing as a means of counteracting Gawain's Numeral of the Saint, possibly by blotting out the sun. * Dáinsleif: A demonic sword from the Nibelungen. It is a cursed Noble Phantasm that contains a powerful curse of "reparation" to be used on its target, and it also drives the fate of its possessor to ruin and causes them to surely die. Within the Skáldskaparmál, it is possessed by the Danish king, Hogni. He became locked in eternal combat with the king of Serkland, Hedinn, due to the sword's curse, which requires it to always kill a man once drawn and does not allow it to return to its sheath until such is accomplished. * Durandal: The Peerless Sword: Originally the sword of Hector, he converted it into the spear Durindana, and after it later lost its features as a spear, it became Durandal. It was then later said to have been granted to King Charlemagne of the Frankish Empire by an angel and awarded to Roland. It is noted as the symbol of the Battle of Roncevaux Pass told of in the Song of Roland. Although Roland attempted to break the sword when he was on the verge of death to keep it from falling into the hands of the enemy, it proved to be impossible, but it was later prominently featured in Charlemagne's legends, acting as a symbol of Roland's bravery. The sword is a splendidly forged "symbol of power" much like King Arthur's Caliburn, and it is said to hold three miracles within it. It will not lose its sharpness even should its user's magical energy be depleted, proving indestructible even when Roland tried to destroy it. * Gáe Bolg: The spear of Cú Chulainn, a massive two-meter long weapon with the ability to always strike the opponent's heart. However, Gilgamesh lacks the knowledge required to activate this ability, but can still fire it as a powerful projectile that inflicts wounds that cannot be healed with natural regeneration. * Golden Axe: One of the few weapons Gilgamesh prefers to utilize personally. It's a powerful axe that seems to be able to cleave targets along with the space around them with a spinning chop. * Golden Drill: A weapon Gilgamesh uses in the Moon Cell, and one of the few that Gilgamesh prefers to wield personally. It's used to drill and tear into targets while firing at them with its machine gun and cannon functions. * Golden Lance: A weapon that Gilgamesh prefers to use personally, to skewer targets in close quarters combat. * Golden Swords: A pair of swords that resemble the weapon Enki which his Prototype self wields. They are one of the few weapons that Gilgamesh prefers to use personally in close quarters combat. * Gram: The "Sword of the Sun" wielded by Sigurd in the Völsunga saga of Norse mythology. It is said to be the "strongest demonic sword" that equals the "strongest holy sword", so it possesses the special characteristic of "dragon slayer". The version Gilgamesh owns seems to be prior to it being reforged. * Houtengeki: A halberd passed down in Chinese culture and the only type of halberd out of many to attain the rank of Noble Phantasm, probably due to the use of Houtengageki by a famous military commander. It is a polearm with many different uses such as thrusting, swiping, pulling, parrying, and various others. Chinese halberds have a spearhead at the tip of the shaft and a blade attached to the side, and the distinguishing characteristic of a Houtengeki is a unique crescent-moon shaped side blade, the “Moon Fang.” Weapons with only one of these blades are called Seiryugeki. It is said that a great deal of skill is needed to handle this weapon, though its versatility and ease of use once mastering it allowed for it to be used to serve the appropriate role for any type of combatant. * Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe: The Snake Hunter's Scythe, a divine sword from Greek mythology used by Perseus to kill the Gorgon Medusa and one of the many weapons inside Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. It is described as a monster-killing holy sword with a special shape similar to a scythe, having the cutting edge on the inside of the blade, though it isn't actually an outstanding sword by itself. Its true strength is its trait of Refraction of Longevity, which is a divine ability that nullifies the "undying attribute" of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by any methods other than healing in accordance to the natural laws. * Merodach: The Original Sin: A powerful sword Gilgamesh uses to determine if his opponent is worthy of facing Ea. Its the prototype of "the swords of selection across the globe", making it the prototype of both Gram and Caliburn. Due to being Caliburns prototype, its strength as a Noble Phantasm is incomparable, allowing it to easily shatter Caliburn in a single clash without any resistance. Despite the difference in appearance, its "true nature" and "soul" is nearly identical to its successors , as such it utilizes the same power, a "light that can burn away everything it touches", that could kill Berserker in one slash. * Mountain-Piercing Spears: A series of unnamed spears that can easily pierce mountains. * Potion of Youth: A Noble Phantasm that returns the user to their youth, contained within a small translucent bottle. It is the herb of immortality, that which Gilgamesh sought and found after the death of his closest friend, Enkidu. While he lost it and came to terms with his own mortality, he still sought and found it again for the sake of having it in his treasury. When he drinks it, it returns him to his child self, altering his personality and appearance. He only uses it to blend into the world and tolerates modern society, such as within the ten-year gap between the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars, or when he sees something as a childish game that isn't worthy of his full strength. He can forcibly reverse the effects whenever he pleases to return to his older self. * Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens: The shield used by Aias the Great to stop Durindana, the spear of the Trojan hero Hector, tearing through six of its seven layers of cowhide but stopping at the final layer. As a result, it has been sublimed as a virtually absolute Conceptual Defense against thrown and launched weaponry. * Ship of Light: A vehicle that allows Gilgamesh to travel faster than the speed of light. It allows him to instantly return after he is sent to the edge of the Moon Cell's Imaginary Space hundreds of light-years away. * The Great Cup of Uruk: A powerful artifact that is equal to the Holy Grail in worth. It contains a vast amount of magical energy that allows it to function as a flawed wish-granting device that the Three Goddess Alliance could use to reshape the world of Mesopotamia in their image. * Vajra: A weapon appearing in the Vedic mythology of ancient India. It was a weapon crafted by Tvastar, the maker of divine instruments, using the bones of the sage, Dadhichi. It became a symbol of the divinity of Indra, the god of lightning, and the indestructible diamond pounder weapon carried by the gods of Buddhism. It was held in one interpretation to be a manifestation of Indra’s lightning, which is supported by its deceptions as a golden projectile and its appearance unbefitting of a conventional weapon. Vajra was initially known by its proper name of Vjaya when Indra was first introduced to India as a phenomenon that spread from the Aryans. Along with Indra, whose name changed to Taishakuten, his divine symbol also had its name changed and became known as Vajra after the age of Buddhism as India's main religion began. It is a simple weapon that can only be shot only once for fixed B+ rank damage separate from the user's magical energy supply. * Unnamed Anti-Magic Sickle: An enormous sickle that drains magical energy and can cut through magical implements such as Saber's armor or Berserker's Knight of Owner. *'Ig-Alima: Green Field Cutting Through the Thousand Mountains:' A massive blade also known as the Mountain-Felling Sword, it is a Divine Construct that can easily tear apart entire forests simply from the force of being swung. However, due to its incredible size, Gilgamesh cannot technically wield the sword, instead of using it solely as a projectile from the Gate of Babylon to crush opponents under its weight. This Noble Phantasm was seen when Angelica was using Gate of Babylon via a class card. *'Sul-sagana:' A long, jagged blade comparable in size to Ig-Alima that is named after a Sumerian deity and which is also a Divine Construct. When using its ability, it summons a coat of fire around it where it is then swung in a wide arc that spreads its flame across the field. This was another one of the Noble Phantasm's used by a wielder of the Gilgamesh class card. * Arrow Protection Amulet: A D-Rank Noble Phantasm modeled after a solar eclipse. It increases The User's evasion rate and automatically nullifies projectiles that are D-Rank or below but will gradually splinter as it nullifies more and more attacks, eventually being completely destroyed. As a last resort, he is also able to throw it at an enemy by using it in a matter akin to a stun grenade, blinding them with incredible light and heat. * Unnamed Dimensional Refraction Artifact: An artifact that defends against attacks that use the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon, allowing Gilgamesh to block attacks that come from parallel universes such as Sasaki Kojirou's Tsubame Gaeshi. * Unnamed Dragon-Slaying Longsword: Gilgamesh also possesses a longsword that slew an oriental dragon in the past. * Unnamed Freezing Sword: Gilgamesh possesses a sword that would freeze any target struck as well as the area around them, covering the target in ice even if they managed to dodge the initial strike for as long as they're within relative proximity of the blade. * Unnamed Invisibility Ring: A ring that wards off the attention of normal people, preventing them from noticing him. It doesn't work on magi or other magical beings. * Unnamed Invisible Sword: A sword that is described as "invisible like Saber's" that Gilgamesh fires as a projectile. * Hades' Cap of Invisibility: An E-Rank Noble Phantasm originally possessed by the Greek god Hades, and the prototype of all Noble Phantasms that "conceal oneself". Normally kept in the form of a sash, anything that the cloth covers cannot be observed through physical or magical means, blocking out any emanations of magical energy and blocking all forms of magical detection. However, it does not obscure the user's sound, smell, body temperature or tracks, making its use rather situational. * Unnamed Lens: A golden ring with a single, warped lens that allowed Gilgamesh to view True Archer from twenty kilometers away. * Unnamed Levitation Treasure: An unnamed treasure that allows Gilgamesh to levitate in mid-air. * Unnamed Lightning Noble Phantasm: Gilgamesh is able to launch "lightning without form" as a projectile without the use of his Vajra Noble Phantasm. * Unnamed Magical Staves: Various magical rods and staves that can use magecraft from the Age of Gods. Those seen have generated pillars of flame, concentrated lightning storms, and light beams that home in on their targets. * Unnamed Mirror Shield: A shield that effortlessly repels powerful magecraft. * Unnamed Spellbook: An unnamed tome that allows Gilgamesh to utilize powerful Primeval Runes from the Age of Gods. * Unnamed Spiral Sword: Gilgamesh possesses a spiral sword that looks similar to Caladbolg, the spiral sword wielded by Fergus mac Róich. * Unnamed Triple-Edged Sword: A sword with three edges that can arc behind an opponent to attack their back if left unguarded. * Various Unnamed Homing Weapons: Gilgamesh possesses multiple weapons, such as scythes, scimitars, and axes that are able to constantly follow their chosen target even if they dodge in a vehicle as maneuverable as a modern fighter jet empowered by Lancelot's Knight of Owner. * Various Unnamed Shields: Gilgamesh possesses multiple shields, that he normally deploys in order to halt attacks, including those that can overpower barrages from the Gate of Babylon. VimanaRender.png|Vimana VimanaNuke.gif|One of Vimana's functions Vimana: Throne of the Heaven-soaring King: A flying contraption passed from Babylon and India that appeared within the Ramayana and Mahabharata, and one of the many Noble Phantasms within the Gate of Babylon. It far surpasses any jet from the modern era, fueled by crystals that burn mercury as fuel. Even when Gilgamesh was just fooling around, he easily outpaced Lancelot in a fighter jet elevated to a Noble Phantasm by Knight of Owner. He uses the Gate of Babylon freely while piloting Vimana. It has a wide array of functions including ancient machine guns, nuclear warheads, stealth functions, communication interception technology, laser cannons, and biological weapons, among others. Enkidu_Chains.png|Enkidu: Chains of Heaven Enkidu_FSN.jpg|Enkidu binding Heracles in place in the visual novel Enkidu_UBW.gif|Enkidu in the Ufotable anime Enkidu_CCC.gif|Enkidu in Fate/Extra CCC Enkidu: Chains of Heaven: Gilgamesh's most trusted Noble Phantasm, even more so than Ea. It is a set of chains named after his closest friend and made to bind even the gods themselves. It is one of the few Anti-Divine Noble Phantasms, growing stronger when used against those with divine blood, such as Heracles, becoming more effective the higher their rank of Divinity. They are said to bind even space itself. Those that are caught in it cannot escape even through the use of a Command Seal, though Berserker, in his last moments, in a desperate show of his own strength, is able to shatter the chains and escape. Against a non-divine Servant like Saber, Archer and Assassin, it is nothing but a strong chain. Gilgamesh can summon Enkidu from anywhere he can reach with the Gate of Babylon, even capable of using it as a weapon with its bladed end or use them to drag the enemy closer to him, and will also draw out its full length when serious to use it in conjunction with Ea. Ea-0.png|The Sword of Rupture, Ea Enuma_Elish_FSN.jpg|Enuma Elish in the original visual novel UBWEa.gif|Enuma Elish in the Ufotable anime Enuma_Elish_FZ_anime.gif|Enuma Elish in Fate/Zero Enuma_Elish_FUC.gif|Enuma Elish in Unlimited Codes EaPrep.jpg|Gilgamesh preparing Ea in conjunction with Enkidu EaAtaraxia.gif|Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth Dual_Enuma_Elish_combo_FUC.gif|Gilgamesh using Ea and Enkidu in Unlimited Codes EaCasualUseCCC.gif|Enuma Elish in Fate/Extra CCC EA Fate-ExtraCCC.gif|Fullpower ver. in Fate/Extra CCC Enuma_Elish_FGO.gif|Enuma Elish in Fate/Grand Order Enuma_Elish_FGOA.gif|Arcade ver. Enuma_Elish_Extella.gif|Enuma Elish in Fate/Extella Sword of Rupture, Ea: Also known as the "Sword that ripped apart the world", it is the ultimate and final Noble Phantasm contained within the Gate of Babylon and Gilgamesh's most powerful weapon. A Divine Construct and the manifestation of the power which stabilized the planet, utilized by Gods to enact creation. The sword is crowned with the name of the God Ea who is believed to be the deification of the same power which stabilized the planet by moving, crushing and turning its surface. While classified as a "sword" its more accurately described as a staff, due to bearing a cylindrical "blade" with a dull tip and independently rotating segments with three lithograph that each represents heaven, earth, and the underworld while together representing the universe. Unlike the countless other Noble Phantasm within his treasury, which were passed onto countless wielders after his death and took on many forms, it is a sword only he possesses and is permitted to wield, as one who inherited the essence of the gods. As his most powerful treasure, Gilgamesh is reluctant to use it against "lowlifes", willingly drawing it only to face those he believes are worthy, such as Alexander the Great and King Arthur. *'Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth:' Ea's function as a Noble Phantasm, a space cutting attack that shows the "Truth", that was originally used as a powerful Nation-Building Authority that separated Heaven and Earth. It's Ea's maximum output as an EX-ranked Anti-World Noble Phantasm, as such it's well-suited for the destruction of Reality Marbles, in a manner that Gilgamesh describes as revealing the reality behind a dream. By rotating the separate sections of Ea at a rapidly increasing speed, it releases a vortex of energy while twisting, compressing and intertwining air until the pressure exceeds the laws of physics, creating a space-time dislocation. Once fired, the energy vortex and space-time dislocation deal catastrophic damage that can't be reduced without an attack of equal might or Anti-Purge defense. In addition, the attack cuts space itself, allowing it to rend the world to show the "Truth" or in other words the basis for hell, the planet's primordial form where no life can exist. While powerful on its own, Enuma Elish can be boosted by support from the Noble Phantasms in the Gate of Babylon, further increasing the damage it deals. However, most of the time, Gilgamesh does not use its full power as it is hardly necessary; even a casual Enuma Elish easily overpowered Excalibur and gravely wounded Saber, rendering her helpless. Sha Naqba Imuru (He who Saw the Deep): The Omniscient Omnipotent Star: Gilgamesh's mentality sublimated as a Noble Phantasm. The mentality that's said to have spread across the world like the brilliance of the stars, and seen through all of creation. It is continuously active and does not need its true name revealed to use it. It grants him high-level Clairvoyance, allowing him to discern great truths with a glance, identifying Servants and their Noble Phantasm with ease as well as always see the optimal move to make. In addition, if he so chooses he is even able to look at the possibilities of various parallel worlds. The power of this Noble Phantasm is so potent that it's said that he discerned a piece of the truth regarding the demise of human history. However, despite its power, Gilgamesh lacks the processing speed to browse through all the parallel worlds, unlike beings such as Suzuka Gozen. Furthermore, his arrogance leads him to reject certain world lines as impossible, including one in which he was consumed by the mud of the Grail and broken down into magical energy. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Under normal circumstances, Gilgamesh's rank of A allows him to act without a Master except when it comes to the use of high-cost Noble Phantasms, and he can remain in the world for a week without a Master. After he was incarnated by the mud of the Grail, it got ranked higher to A+, meaning he needs no Master to act and can use more of his high-cost abilities including his strongest Noble Phantasms. Through this, he remained materialized even after the Fourth Holy Grail War ended. In the Moon Cell, it is of an extraordinary rank of EX, showed in his ability to survive even while in the Far Side of the Moon, a place normally considered to be unsafe for normal lifeforms to go there and operating completely by himself without the need of a master. Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Gilgamesh's proficiency in this skill ranges from E to C-Rank depending on who summoned him, with E-Rank merely reducing the amount of damage he takes from magical attacks and C-Rank nullifying spells below two verses but cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. It is, however, further enhanced by his armor, raising it above the magic resistance of even King Arthur, whose A-rank magic resistance can negate magecraft from the Age of Gods. He has many other possessions that would also allow him to negate magecraft. This ability also provides resistance against indirect magical attacks such as Petrification, Hypnosis, and Spatial Manipulation. Personal Skills Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. In Gilgamesh's case, it is no longer fame, but rather a kind of curse in itself due to his A+ Rank proficiency, causing normal humans to prostrate themselves at his feet in his mere presence. It can also be used as a form of subtle Mind Manipulation, getting people to do what he wants without much resistance. Collector: A "talent" in collecting high-quality goods, a sort of supernatural luck that draws rare items into Gilgamesh's hands. Gilgamesh is one who has collected all the Earth's treasures, grasping the very essence of human ingenuity itself. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Gilgamesh would normally have an A+ Rank in this skill due to being two-thirds divine, but his effective rank has dropped to B due to his distaste for the gods after they killed his friend Enkidu. Golden Rule: A skill that measures one ability and fortune to obtain wealth. Having been fated to live a life filled with riches, and having said to collect all kinds of treasury, many of which are the originals to the numerous Noble Phantasms used by hundreds of heroes that he has also collected during his lifetime as well as possessing enough wealth to never have any concerns about poverty in any era he appears in, he possesses a rank of A in this skill. Key: Servant | Genesis Mythology Mystic Code/Original Power Gallery Others Notable Victories: Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) Arcueid Brunestud's Profile (Pre-Tsukihime and Fate SN/Zero Gil was used) SCP-001 (TwistedGears/Kaktus Proposal) (SCP Foundation) 001's profile (Base Gilgamesh, 7-B key for SCP-001, speed equalized) Eragon (Inheritance Cycle) Eragon's Profile (Speed was Equalized. High 7-A versions were used) Lancer of Red (Karna) (Nasuverse) Lancer of Red (Karna)'s Profile (7-A versions were used) Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami's profile (Base Gilgamesh vs Holy Mami and speed was equalized) Wiz (KonoSuba!) Wiz's Profile (Speed was equalized, Base Gil were used and he's bloodlusted.) Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's Profile (Speed was equalized, base Gil and UW Kirito were used.) Notable Losses: Eleonore von Wittenburg (Masadaverse) Eleonore's Profile (Base Gilgamesh and Eleonore, speed was equalized) Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's Profile (Pre-Headshot Accelerator and Fate/stay night Gilgamesh. Speed equalized) Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) Kumagawa's Profile (Base Gilgamesh was used and Speed was Equalised) Player (Catalog Heaven) Player's Profile (7-B versions used) Black Hat (Villainous) Black Hat's Profile (Speed was equalized, Base Gilgamesh versus Black Hat with gear) The Lord Ruler (The Cosmere) The Lord Ruler's Profile (Speed Equalized, Fate/stay night Gilgamesh and TLR had an hour of prep) Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) Mr. Game & Watch's Profile (Smash Bros. G&W and Servant Gilgamesh were used, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) Road's Profile (Speed was Equalized, 7-B Gilgamesh was used) Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Madara's Profile (Edo Madara vs Base Gilgamesh and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Curse Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Demigods Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Ice Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Shield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Book Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Possession Users